Pillows have a wide variety of uses. For example, pillows are used almost universally when sleeping to support the head. However, pillows and/or other cushions may also be for a variety of other uses, such as to support an infant during breast feeding.
Unfortunately, conventional pillows and/or boosters have not been suitable for use with nursing infants.